Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
The recent server in a cloud environment provides services to a client in a user-side environment, to extend functions of the client. While the client is able to use services provided by the server, various kinds of information may be provided to the server. To protect such information transmitted from the client, various method have been applied to secure a communication path or data for transmission.